violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!
Greatest Xbox One S Destruction Ever was posted on the violette1st channel and is the 61st video on the Violette1st raging series playlist. Plot The video starts with Violette getting home from work, and she sees Andy and Bill tying William to a chair. She gets off the car to talk to William, but Bill and Andy refused to let her pass in fear of her trying to get him off the chair. The Xbox One S was then presented and Bill poured lighter fuel on it and lit it causing the Xbox One S to catch fire. Andy then got an axe and axed the Xbox to death while William was shrieking in horror and his mom telling them to stop. Bill got the hose, but he used it on William first before he put out the fire. As a punishment for their trouble, Andy was banned from having rides with his mom for a week and Bill was threatened a divorce. Just before going to his room, he bellows, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!" to which Andy responds, "I believe I already have.", and Bill responding to William, "That's what you think." William then screams "It's about as hard to get away with this as it is to get away with murder!" Later, Andy and Bill decide to follow Violette to William's room, and bully William with Andy yelling "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE OTHER END?!?!?!" while William shrieks "GET OUT!!" loudly, and Violette yells "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Violette angrily chastises Bill and Andy for bullying William, and tells them to get out, while William cries for having his Xbox One S destroyed, and Violette is sympathetic to William who tells Violette with a sad voice, "Love you!" Trivia *This is the 3rd time William's Xbox One gets destroyed and it is the first time an Xbox One S has been destroyed in the Violette1st Series. *This is one of the few videos where all the characters completely lose it. Reception This is known to be the most controversial video in the Violette1st Raging Series. Most hated it for Bill and Andy's actions to tie William up and destroy the Xbox and terrorize him in his room. Fans also hated on Violette for not freeing William and blamed her for it as they claimed that none of this would've happened if she hadn't sold the Xbox in MOM AUCTION'S SON'S XBOX FOR A PENNY!!!. Few people, however, thought William deserved it, but many said he deserved the destruction, but not the tying nor when Andy constantly screamed "HOW DOES IT FEEL?!?!?" in his room. Fans in the Violette1st Wiki have also referred this video as the big arson. Despite this, the video has 7.5K likes and 2.9K dislikes as of March 2017. Some fans already predicted that William will get his revenge on Bill and Andy. It happened when William stole Bill's credit card to buy a new Xbox in KID SPENDS $400 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!! and when he slammed a cake in Andy's face and ruined his birthday in WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!!. Others like Mya Cringe have made it a semi-meme and made word replacements of it. This video introduced the controversial subject of Bill and Violette being divorced. Do you think they should? Yes! No! Either way is fine. Category:Divorce Threat Category:Videos Category:Arson Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Xbox Destruction Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:People getting tied up Category:Driving Category:Violette Talking Jibberish